Question: A white backpack costs $$30$, which is $6$ times as much as a yellow sweater costs. How much does the yellow sweater cost?
The cost of the white backpack is a multiple of the cost of the yellow sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 6$ $$30 \div 6 = $5$ A yellow sweater costs $$5$.